Love between Two Teachers
by im so innocent
Summary: k. this has no romance at the mo. Its a Remus/Minerva fic an please review, i no its not very good but no flamers.
1. Default Chapter

LOVE BETWEEN TWO TEACHERS

LOVE BETWEEN TWO TEACHERS!!!!!!

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

A: N// this is pure rubbish. I'm not a romance writer. For this story McGonagall and Lupin are the same age, lets say 40. Its Harry's 5th year and Lupin's come back to teach.

It was the 25th August, a week before the students would arrive back from their summer holiday. Remus Lupin, who had accepted the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts position once again walked back into Hogwarts after a year. He was looking forward to seeing the other members of staff, well maybe not Snape, but everyone else. As he was walking towards Dumbledore's office someone bumped into him, he managed to remain standing, but the other person was knocked to the ground. Remus bent down and offered his hand to the person. 

"Well hello Remus," the person said. Remus recognised the voice straight away. It belonged to Minerva McGonagall. She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Nice to see you again." She made to walk off, but turned her head and continued walking. "By the way the headmaster would like to see you." With that she had turned round the corner and disappeared.

"Well I didn't even get to say hello," he muttered to himself. He forgot about it as he continued his way to Dumbledore's office. He stuck his head around the door and noticed Dumbledore writing a letter. Dumbledore suddenly lifted his head.

"Hello Remus. Its lovely to see you again after so long." Dumbledore told him as he stood up gave him a hug.

"Well its nice to be back. I have to say I've missed this place. Are you sure the parents are not going to mind me coming back? You know the whole werewolf thing." Lupin asked him the one thing that had been worrying him about returning.

"Ah well I have already sorted that out. With the supply lists that were sent out, there was an extra note telling the parents about your return and if they had any problems to owl me, and you'll be glad to know that there have no complaints, except one or two from the some Slytherin's parents, but everyone else is all right with it so Fudge agreed. On the conditions that you carry on drinking the potion." Dumbledore explained to him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now you will be staying in the same room as last time so I suggest you go and make yourself at home again." Dumbledore told him. Remus went to leave,

"Oh and Remus its nice to have you back." Dumbledore told him, Remus smiled at him.

"You know what its nice to be back." He replied, and with that he left. Remus walked slowly towards his room taking in the halls of Hogwarts once again. 

"Come on Remus we don't have all day," Minerva McGonagall swept passed him in a hurry towards her classroom. Remus followed her and stood in the middle of the doorframe. He could see her arranging her books, with her back towards him.

"Hello Minerva," she quickly turned round and looked at him.

"Hi again. You do know that you shouldn't startle someone like that," she told him sternly.

"I'm sorry its just I never got to say hello to you this morning, as you seemed in quite a rush." Remus explained to him as he approached her. "So how have you been?" he asked her politely.

"I'm fine thank you, pass me that book please." She asked him pointing to a large, thick red leather bound book.

"Do you fancy some tea Minerva," he asked innocently. She turned round and gave him one of her famous looks, but it then turned into a small smile.

"Go on then," she replied as she transfigured her bag into a kettle. Remus pulled up two chairs next to her desk. They sat in silence for a while, just sipping at their tea, not knowing what to say.

"So, how come you came back this year." Minerva asked with interest.

"Well Dumbledore told me about what happened last year at the end of the tournament," Remus noticed her face go pale at the mention of it. "Dumbledore wondered weather I wanted to come back and teach, and you know keep an eye on Harry." Remus explained to her. She nodded her head giving him a knowing smile.

"I suppose that Sirius wanted someone looking out for Harry as well. Yes?" Remus nodded.

"I suppose you know about Sirius then," Minerva smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I have to say I found your little adventure very, let me see how I can put this. Very you." Remus laughed at her comment.

"Well I suppose we did get up to stuff like that when we were at Hogwarts." He told her.

"Yes, I suppose we did. I also heard about the little incident with a certain Professor Snape." Minerva told him trying her best to suppress a giggle

"That was not me or Sirius, that was Harry, Ron and Hermione," he told her smiling innocently.

"So I heard." Once Remus had finished his drink he bid Minerva a farewell and went to his room to settle in.

A:N// O.k. that was crap, but I'm gonna right more cause just bored out my head. So please review.Ta.


	2. Default Chapter 2

LOVE BETWEEN TWO TEACHERS

LOVE BETWEEN TWO TEACHERS!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

A: N// this is pure rubbish. I'm not a romance writer. For this story McGonagall and Lupin are the same age, lets say 40. Its Harry's 5th year and Lupin's come back to teach.

That night Lupin could not sleep, he kept thinking about his return to Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall. He couldn't understand why he was dreaming about her, she was only Minerva, his friend. After he had got changed and washed he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the staff.

"Good Morning Remus," Dumbledore said as he walked through the door.

"Morning" he replied and took the seat next to Dumbledore and began to eat his breakfast.

"Have you heard from Sirius lately," Dumbledore asked in a hushed voice. Remus nodded his head and handed him a letter from his pocket.He could see out of the corner of his eye Dumbledore reading the letter, and a smile playing on his lips on he handed the letter back to him.

"I should go and start planning my lessons," Remus told Dumbledore and with that he left his seat and walked off down the corridor to his office. He passed Minerva on the way back to his office, but he was surprised to see that she didn't say anything to him except smile and carry on walking past.

'Strange' he thought to him self, 'she could of said hi'. He carried on walking to his office thinking about why she could have been ignoring him. By the time he had arrived at his office he hadn't come to any conclusions so he decided to concentrate on planning his lessons.

After a while there was a knock at the door, he left his chair to answer it and saw Minerva standing there smiling at him.

"Can I come in" she asked smiling sweetly. Remus nodded his head and opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in.

"How can I help you Minerva?" he asked politely. 

"Well I saw the odd look you gave me when we passed each other in the doorway and I'm here to say sorry that I didn't speak to it's just that… well just forget about the reason I came here to say sorry and now that I've done that I will leave you to get on with what you were doing." Once she had finished her apology to Remus she gave him a quick smile and turned on her heel and left. She didn't even hear him call her name as she walked down he corridor towards her living quarters.

Later that evening after having a shower Minerva McGonagall had finally managed to get herself comfortable and was sitting in front of the fire reading a book with a cup of hot chocolate when there was a knock at her door. She reluctantly removed her glasses and got up out of her comfortable position and slowly made her way to the door.

"This better be important," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door. 

Remus Lupin was greeted by a different Minerva McGonagall. This Minerva had here hair loosely drawn back, she wasn't wearing her normal glasses, in fact she wasn't wearing any glasses at all. She was also wearing a dressing gown that was drawn round her tightly, he suddenly thought how pretty she looked, but the thought was wiped from his mind as she began to talk to him.

"Hello Remus can I help you with anything." She asked politely.

"What, oh yes I was just wondering why you came to apologise to me this morning?" he asked with interest.

"Oh well it was just, well it doesn't really matter, it was just that I felt really bad about ignoring you and I thought it would be better if I came to apologise to you." She explained to him, and quickly realised that he was still standing outside.

"I'm sorry Remus would you like to come," she asked politely.

"I thought you would never ask," he replied as a smile came across his lips. She smiled back at him and stepped away from the door and opened it wider so he could step him. Remus took a seat opposite the armchair Minerva had been seating in before she had been interrupted.

"Drink Remus?" she asked as she poured herself one. He nodded and she poured an extra glass for him.

A:N// O.k. that was crap, but I'm going to to right more cause I'm just bored out my head. So please review.Ta.


End file.
